The present invention relates to a stock feeding apparatus and the like, and in particular to a dereeler that can feed relatively large flat stock into an associated fabricating machine that requires an isolating or intermittent feed requirements.
Various types of metal parts are fabricated from wire or flat stock. This fabrication is often performed by die-stamping or similar processes that have an isolating or intermittent feed rate. These types of fabricating machines often form parts in steps or stages wherein a length of stock is fed in, the forming operation is performed, and the stock is advanced to begin the next cycle. This type of forming operation requires varying feed rates, often alternating in a periodic manner between a short period of relatively high feed rate, followed by a period of low or no feed.
Prior dereelers utilizing a pivoting arm, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,945, are suitable for use with wire, or other small stock which is drawn from the reel or spool in relatively short lengths. Since the length of stock that may be drawn from the reel is limited by the length of the pivoting arm, this type of dereeler is not particularly suitable for applications requiring very long sections of flat stock, which may be drawn from the reel, such as at lengths of 29 inches and greater.
It is often more economical to purchase the stock in relatively large reels or spools. In addition, a larger spool will require replacement with less frequency. However, large spools of stock require substantial force to initiate rotation, and the inertia of the spool causes the stock to continue feeding if stopped suddenly. In addition, as the stock is used from the spool, the weight and corresponding inertia of the spool is substantially reduced. This change in inertia changes the force required to start or stop the spool, depending on the amount of stock remaining on the spool. Finally, since the effective diameter of the stock on the spool changes as the stock is used, maintaining a constant linear feed rate requires an increasing rotational speed of the spool as the stock is used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved dereeler for flat stock, wire and the like that is simple, durable, and is capable of being used with fabricating machines requiring long sections of flat stock. The dereeler accurately orients the stock in its predetermined feed direction, and applies adequate tension in the uncoiled stock to feed quickly and smoothly into the associated fabricating machine. A horizontal guide arm arrangement permits the dereeler to be used in a wide variety of applications, particularly where relatively long lengths of stock must be fed from a coil.
The principal objects of the present invention are to provide a dereeler for selectively feeding coiled stock into an associated fabricating machine that can accommodate intermittent or varying feed rate and stock sizes. Long sections of stock may be drawn from the reel. The dereeler may be used with a wide range of fabricating machines that may require feeding relatively short or long sections of stock. The length of the slide may be increased if required for very long sections of stock with only minimal modification of the chains and related parts.